As of Spades
by Zialema
Summary: 1ère histoire sur un possible retour de Ace. Voici le décors : Shanks a menti, et c'est un cercueil vide que les Shirohige Kaizoku ont mit en terre. Après les deux ans d'élipses, nous retrouvons Ace, bien vivant... et au SGC


_Pardon d'avance si je ne réponds pas toujours au commentaire. Merci à ceux qui ont lut et commenter ma première histoire. Désolée pour les quelques fautes._

_Pour le reste, vous connaissez la chanson. Rien n'est à moi... de toute façon, si One Piece_ _m'avait appartenu, Ace serait encore en vie._

_Première fanfic sur la série : 'Le retour de Hiken no Ace'. Les autres sont à suivre \o/  
_

* * *

Shanks serra la main d'Ace dans son unique main. Le jeune homme était plus mort que vivant, mais il y avait encore une chance de le sauver.

- Allez, n'abandonne pas, Ace-kun... chuchota Shanks, conscient que le jeune homme ne l'entendait certainement pas.

Son équipage s'était donné le mot pour faire croire à tout le monde qu'Ace avait succombé à Marine Ford. Même les Shirohige le croyait mort. Si Shanks avait choisi de ne rien dire, c'était pour ne pas offrir d'espoir inutile à tout le monde... et surtout pas à Luffy.

- Okashira... le Cercle de Métal vient d'avoir une réaction, apprit le Vice-Capitaine de Shanks. Et des gens en sont sortis.

- J'y vais... tiens bon, Ace-kun, on trouvera un moyen de te sauver... fit Shanks.

Il lâcha la main du jeune homme et suivit son second.

Shanks referma une main sur la garde de son épée, essayant de ne pas trembler.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, okashira, on y arrivera, assura son second.

- Je l'espère... souffla Shanks.

Ils finirent par rencontrer un groupe de personne habillé de vert sombre, avec d'étranges armes en mains.

Shanks se mit à genoux, immédiatement, et posa son front à terre, s'appuyant sur son bras unique.

- Je vous en prie... sauvez Ace-kun... murmura t-il en retenant à grande peine les larmes de rouler sur ses joues.

* * *

_2 ans plus tard_

* * *

Jack O'Neill s'installa à une table de poker au QG du SGC. Il rencontra le sourire insolent et sûre de lui, d'un jeune homme d'environ vingt ans, vêtu en civil, d'une chemise jaune dont les manches longues étaient remontées au dessus des coudes, et sans le moindre bouton de fermé, dévoilant un torse musclé, bien dessiné et étrangement imberbe, ainsi que marqué par une belle trace de brûlure au niveau du cœur. Il portait aussi un short ample orange, avec un A rouge sur la boucle de sa ceinture.

- On m'a dit qu'on cherchait un dernier joueur pour une partie de poker palpitante, déclara Jack.

- Ben comme ça, on peut commencer ! fit un autre membre des six joueurs à la table. Gamin, voici, Jack O'Neill du SG-1. Tu as entendus parler d'eux ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

- C'est quoi ton nom ? s'enquit Jack auprès du jeune homme.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune inconnu tira une carte du paquet qu'il était en train de battre, dévoilant un As de pique qu'il montra à Jack.

- Voilà mon nom, Jack O'Neill, dit le jeune homme. Oh et pas de panique si je cesse de répondre au cours de la partie, j'ai des tendances narcoleptique.

* * *

- Je me suis fait _dépouiller _! rugit Jack pour la énième fois, alors qu'il parcourait les couloirs jusqu'à la salle de conférence, afin de recevoir le briefing sur la prochaine mission.

- Je pense l'avoir compris la première fois, Jack, soupira Daniel.

- Mais c'est un _gamin_ qui m'a dépouillé, Daniel ! Il doit avoir vingt ans, pas plus ! Comment un gamin si jeune peu t-il savoir comment jouer au poker et surtout _aussi_ _bien_ !?

- Un souci, mon colonel ? demanda Samantha en les rejoignant.

- Ce n'est que Jack qui s'est fait dépouiller hier soir au poker par un jeune homme de vingt ans, apparemment, répondit Daniel avec désintérêt.

Ils retrouvèrent Teal'c devant la salle de conférence, et entrèrent. Le général Hammond y était déjà.

- Ah, SG-1 ! Je vous attendais ! fit l'homme quand l'équipe entra.

SG-1 s'assit à la table de conférence et on leur distribua le dossier de leur prochaine mission.

- Nous avons peu d'images de la prochaine destination... les appareils électroniques ont du mal à passer. Nous savons néanmoins que c'est respirable. Faute de plus de données, j'ai pris la liberté d'ajouter un autre agent à votre équipe... je ne le mets que sur les missions jugés _très _dangereuses, voir _suicidaires_, expliqua Hammond.

SG-1 se regarda, surpris. Qui pouvait bien être le kamikaze du programme qu'ils allaient se ramasser ?

Hammond décrocha le téléphone, et le laissa sonner avant de raccrocher. Peu après, on toqua à la porte.

- Entrez ! lança Hammond.

La porte s'ouvrit et Jack resta un instant sans réaction avant de pointer son doigt sur le nouvel arrivant.

- TOI ! dit-il. Tu es le gamin qui m'a dépouillé hier soir !

- SG-1, voici Portgas D. Ace, Ace est son prénom, présenta Hammond. Jeune homme, je pensais t'avoir demandé à plusieurs reprises de ne _pas_ dépouiller mes hommes au poker.

- J'ai pas pu résister, y'avait longtemps que j'avais pas eu un adversaire de si bon niveau, s'excusa le jeune homme avec son sourire insolent qui éclaira sa frimousse parsemée de tâches de rousseur.

- Avec tout mon respect, mon général... c'est un _gamin... _-Ace eut un aire faussement choqué de se faire désigner par le terme de gamin-... pourquoi envoyer un gamin dans une mission possiblement à risques.. et surtout, que fait un gamin ici, au SGC. Il n'a même pas l'uniforme, fit le major Carter.

Ace se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, et attrapa un dossier de la mission, lisant avec attention de quoi il était question.

- Ace est arrivé au SGC par la Porte, il y a un peu plus de deux ans, déjà. Une équipe l'a ramené presque mourant, ici. Celui qui nous avait demandés de le sauver nous a dit de lui permettre de revenir chez lui, un an après, une fois totalement rétabli. Malheureusement, nous avons perdu les coordonnées de son monde d'origine, à cause d'un dysfonctionnement informatique.. et pour éviter qu'un gamin incapable de tenir en place ne mette le _feu_ à l'endroit, nous l'envoyons dans des missions dangereuses, expliqua Hammond.

- Dangereuse pour vous... sérieusement, j'ai vu pire, marmonna Ace. Même Doke no Buggy s'en sortirait les doigts dans son gros nez rouge...

- Ace ne répond pas aux ordres. Nous ne faisons que lui proposer une mission, et il accepte ou pas, continua Hammond.

- Et... par chez toi... ça ressemble à quoi ? demanda Daniel.

- C'est une planète principalement insulaire. On est tourné vers les mers... tout le monde doit me croire mort, soupira Ace en levant le nez du dossier. Bon, des conseils inutiles, ou je peux prendre les devants, jiji ?

Hammond soupira.

- Va te mettre ta tenue de combat, si tu y tiens... dit le général avec un sourire fatigué.

- Y'a deux mois que j'ai pas ressortit mon short noir ! fit Ace, tout excité en sortant de la salle.

Il referma la porte derrière lui.

- Ace à vingt trois ans, O'Neill, avant que tu demandes quoique ce soit, devança Hammond.

- Il a l'air fort, commenta Teal'c. Je suis curieux de voir ce qu'il donne sur le terrain.

- Oh, et une dernière chose... il ne _peut_ _pas_ _nager._ Ce n'est pas qu'il ne sait pas, c'est qu'il lui est impossible de le faire. Sur son monde, il y a un fruit rare qu'ils appent akuma no mi, qui en échange de donner un pouvoir à son consommateur, lui retire la capacité de nager. Ace a consommé un fruit de ce genre, ce qui explique qu'il perdra ses forces et mourra de la noyade s'il se retrouve plonger dans de l'eau... oh, et habillez-vous léger... s'il s'énerve, vous pourrez avoir vite _très _chaud. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire, allez-y SG-1.

Le SG-1 se leva, avec plus de questions que de réponses.

* * *

Ace était appuyé contre la Porte des Étoiles, en train de prendre une pilule, quand le SG-1 arriva, sur le pied de guerre.

- Pas de gilet par balles, ni rien ? s'étonna Samantha.

- Pas besoin, ria Ace. Passez moi une épée au travers le corps, elle a plus de chance de fondre que de me faire mal !

Torse nu avec un short noir, et des bottes de même couleurs. Il avait un sac de cuir vert à motif zébré sur une épaule, et un chapeau de Cowboy orange sur le crâne, orné de deux smileys. Sur l'un de ses bras, on discernait son prénom tatoué, bien que la seconde lettre, juste avant le C, soit un S barré. Sur le même bras, il avait un protège coude orange. Au cou, il arborait un collier de grosses perles rouges.

Tout le monde réalisa alors que le gamin était sacrément musclé. Il avait des abdominaux luisants, et des muscles très bien fait sur ses bras et aux jambes.

- Tu as conscience qu'on va pas faire un pique-nique ? demanda Jack, agacé d'avance par le comportemant d'Ace.

- Est-ce que ça à l'air d'un couteau de pique-nique ? demanda Ace en tirant de sa ceinture une lame tranchante. J'en suis pas à ma première fois, vous savez...

La porte fut activée et Ace la passa en premier, laissant le temps de voir une brûlure dans son dos, et pardessus un tatouage mauve représentant deux fémurs sous une tête de mort ornée d'un grand sourire et d'une moustache en croissant de lune blanche.

* * *

SG-1 arriva dans une jungle sur la planète à explorer.

- Euh... monsieur Portgas, j'ai quelques questions, fit Samantha à Ace qui observait les alentours, les sens aux aguets.

- Appelez moi Ace et tutoyez moi, major Carter, murmura Ace.

Il caressa du pouce le poignard à sa ceinture, montrant que malgré son air désinvolte, il restait prudent et sur ses gardes.

- En arrivant, nous t'avons vu consommer une pilule. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Carter.

- Un traitement contre la narcolepsie. Le Docteur Frasier me les a prescrit, apprit Ace.

- Le tatouage dans ton dos correspond à quoi ?

- La marque de Shirohige. Barbe Blanche dans votre langue. Il est celui qui m'a offert un endroit que je puisse appeler chez moi... il a été un père pour moi, pendant quelques temps, quelques années qui furent merveilleuses pour moi. Les premiers signes de vie humaine sont à dix kilomètres d'ici, au nord est.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? demanda Jack.

- Je ne dévoile pas mon jeu dès le départ, colonel, répondit Ace avec un sourire insolent et confident.

Il s'adossa négligemment à un arbre en attendant que le SG-1 se décide à bouger, puis, ils prirent la direction du Nord-Est indiqué par Ace.

Jack n'aimait décidément _pas_ ce gamin.

Le voyage se fit en silence, O'Neill et Samantha devant, Teal'c et Ace derrière, et Daniel au milieu.

- On va entrer dans une embuscade, avertit Ace, au bout d'un moment, en s'arrêtant.

O'Neill continua d'avancer en l'ignorant.

Le reste du SG-1 sembla hésiter, puis suivit O'Neill.

- Allez, retourne au SGC, et laisse les adultes faire les missions, grogna Jack.

- Comme vous voulez, ricana Ace.

Le SG-1 continua son avancé, et ce fut le black out, deux mètres plus loin.

* * *

- Doucement, Jack, fit Daniel quand Jack revint à lui.

Jack se redressa sur le sol, et vit qu'ils étaient dans une cellule.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? demanda Jack en se tenant le crâne.

- Nous sommes effectivement tombé dans une embuscade, O'Neill, informa Teal'c dans son aire froid habituel. Nous avons été séparé de Carter. Cela n'a pas l'air d'être des Goa'uld, mais ils sont très peu amicaux. Portgas n'a pas donné signe de vie.

- Il a dû fuir la queue entre les jambes, grogna Jack.

- Je ne pense pas, Jack, fit Daniel. Quelque chose me dit qu'il nous aidera.

* * *

Samantha déglutit. Quoi ? Vingt sixième épouses d'un monstre hideux, informe et baveux ?! Non mais ils avaient pété un plomb !

Elle se débattit contre l'homme recouvert d'une armure de samouraï qui la conduisit dans une sorte de grande salle pour l'habiller en prévision du mariage.

- Calmez-vous, major, souffla une voix à son oreille, de dessous le casque qui masquait le visage de celui qui la gardait.

- A... commença la femme.

- Chut...

Il referma la porte derrière eux, et retira le casque, laissant cascader ses cheveux noir bouclés.

- Là, fit Ace.

- Comment as-tu fait pour t'introduire jusqu'ici ? s'étonna Samantha.

- Je vous ais suivi, question stupide. J'ai ensuite fait le tour du proprio, et assommé un garde dont j'ai volé les fringues... Bon, c'est pas aussi subtile et inattendu que la façon dont Lu' c'est introduit à Impel Down pour venir me sauver, mais c'est efficace. Les armes sont là.

Il souleva un draps et montra les armes du SG-1. Samantha reprit ses armes, pendant qu'Ace se débarrassait de l'armure. Il remit son chapeau sur sa tête.

- Comment faisons-nous pour les retrouver ? demanda Samantha.

- Suivez-moi, et rasez les murs, souffla Ace en ramassant les autres armes.

Il ouvrit une autre porte, et sortit de la pièce. Samantha le suivit, longeant le mur, marchant dans ses pas.

Ils arrivèrent pas loin d'un garde qui par chance leur tournait le dos. Sans remord, ni réflexion, Ace lui brisa la nuque.

- Cette mission est d'une simplicité enfantine, pour moi, grogna Ace. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je deviendrais plus fort...

- Pourquoi vouloir devenir plus fort ? demanda Samantha.

- J'ai deux hommes à tuer, un autre à rouer de coup pour avoir dit quelque chose à mon sujet qu'il n'aurait jamais dû dire, et surtout, j'ai un petit-frère, dont je ne sais même pas s'il est encore vivant, à retrouver...

Samantha allait approfondir le sujet, quand elle avisa des cellules, avec le reste de l'équipe.  
- Allez leur ouvrir, je monte la garde, fit Ace en lui donna les armes.

Samantha ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

* * *

Jack toqua à la porte des quartiers d'Ace.

- C'est ouvert, O'Neill, lança Ace, légèrement essoufflé.

Jack entra et resta surpris, sur le seuil. Ace tournait le dos à la porte, et se tenait, la tête en bas, en équilibre sur un pouce, un bras sur le côté soulevant une altère de plusieurs tonnes. Il faisait un semblant de pompes comme ça, dégoulinant de sueur.

Jack ouvrit son blouson. Il faisait _chaud_ dans la chambre.

- Vous pouvez refermer la porte ? demanda Ace, sans cesser de faire ce qu'il faisait.

- T'as pas chaud ? demanda Jack en refermant la porte.

- Je ne ressens pas de chaleur particulière. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Jack s'agita, un peu embarrassé, se gratta la nuque, et lança un :

- Je suis désolé... Je t'ai sous-estimé, voire insulté... Je regrette...

- Baaaahh... Ce n'est rien, ça m'arrive à chaque fois que je bosse avec une nouvelle équipe. J'ai plusieurs fois demandé à faire cavalier seul, mais le vieux Hammond refuse, sourit Ace.

Ace resta un instant silencieux, puis fini par dire le nombre deux milles qu'il annonça à voix haut, et reposa l'altère pour se remettre sur ses pieds.

- En te voyant, on te croirait pas aussi fort... tu caches bien ton jeu, sourit Jack.

- Merci. Je peux vous demander un service ? s'enquit Ace en saisissant une serviette sur son lit, qui avait pas mal de traces de brûlés.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?

- Vous pouvez me servir un verre d'eau ? Si je prend la bouteille dans mon état actuel, je vais me retrouver avec du plastic fondu dans les mains, sans avoir pu boire une goutte !

Jack le regarda avec des grands yeux surpris et interrogateur, mais alla prendre une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo que lui montra Ace, et lui versa l'eau dans un verre qui traînait sur la table. Il faillit lâcher le verre quand Ace lui toucha la main. Il avait la peau _brûlante, _et encore, c'était un euphémisme.

- Navré, s'excusa Ace en engloutissant son verre.

- Tu es passé voir un médecin ? Ta température est pas normal, s'inquiéta Jack.

- T'inquiète... C'est tout à fait normal, surtout après un effort intense... Hammond vous a pas parlé des akuma no mi avant la mission ?

- Hummm que je me souvienne... Oui, mais il est pas entré dans le sujet.

- Un exemple vaut mieux qu'un long discours...

Ace tira son poignard de sa ceinture et appliqua sa propre main contre un mur. Il leva son arme et se la planta sans sourciller dans la main, provoquant une gerbe de flammes. Il retira la lame et la montra, tout en montrant sa main qui ne présentait aucune blessure. Il n'y avait même pas de sang sur le métal, ni sur le mur qui présentait juste une légère trace de brûlure et une entaille laissée par l'arme.

- Je suis un homme de feu, un mera ningen, comme un dit chez moi. Ma température est donc naturellement plus élevée que la normal, et pendant un effort, elle augmente encore plus. On m'a surnommé Hiken no Ace, à cause de mon pouvoir. Hiken veut dire Poing Ardent, dans votre langue. C'est un peu ma technique signature, sourit Ace.

- Aahannn... Un homme de feu... répéta Jack, abasourdit.

Boo, il avait vu des trucs bizarre depuis qu'il bossait au SGC. Ace n'était qu'une bizarrerie de plus !

Ace jeta sa serviette sur son lit et prit totalement feu, faisant reculer Jack un instant, sous le choque, avant qu'il ne se rapproche.

- Vous allez vous brûler, avertit Ace.

Jack rapprocha ses doigts et retira vivement sa main sous la chaleur.

- Je vous avais prévenu, rit le jeune homme en faisant déserter son corps de toute flamme.

- C'est... souffla Jack. C'est...

- Y'a pas grand monde dans la base qui savent pour ce pouvoir particulier, et parmi eux, seuls Hammond et le Docteur Frasier ne me traitent pas de monstres, mais j'ai vu bien pire dans ma vie. Hammond dit toujours aux équipes avec qui je travaille de faire gaffe à moi quand je m'approche de l'eau, parce que je suis condamné à couler comme une enclume, ou de veiller à pas m'énerver... chez moi, même si ce genre de pouvoir est rare, ce n'est pas inconnu, et donc pas trop mal vu... ça reste dure, quand même. Je suis du feu à l'état pur, après tout.

Devant le silence de Jack, Ace posa son verre sur la table, reprit sa serviette qu'il enroula autour de sa main pour prendre la bouteille d'eau et se resservir, sa peau ayant perdu un peu de chaleur.

- Question stupide... comment peut-on brûler le feu ? Ce sont des cicatrices de brûlure que tu as sur la poitrine et le dos... demanda Jack qui restait perplexe.

Ace reposa un peu brutalement son verre. Ses poings se serrèrent aux souvenirs de ce qu'il avait vécu.

- Akainu. Je suis un homme de feu, mais ce Akainu... l'amiral Sakazuki... est un homme de magma... j'ai reçu cette blessure le jour où j'aurais dû être exécuté... cet homme était sur le point de tuer mon petit-frère. Lu' avait fait tant pour moi, pour me sauver... et je suis un grand-frère si pitoyable que je n'ai même pas réussi à le laisser me sauver correctement... je me demande encore comment j'ai survécu... murmura Ace.

Il respira profondément et dit avec un pauvre sourire :

- Si cela en vous dérange pas trop, je voudrais ne pas parler de ça. J'ai vu trop de mes proches, de mes amis, de mes nakamas perdre la vie pour la mienne, ce jour là.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas parler de chose douloureuse, s'excusa Jack.

Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant un nouveau sujet de conversation, histoire de pas laisser le silence s'installer. Il avisa une affiche au mur et la montra.

- C'est qui ? s'enquit Jack.

Ace se retourna pour la regarder avec un sourire affectueux :

- C'est mon petit-frère, Luffy. Il a trois ans de moins que moi. Idiot et naïf à l'extrême. Son innocence est ce qui fait son charme, et qui fait que l'on ne peu que le suivre, peu importe ses choix. Aussi joueur et adorable qu'un chiot. Il a réussi à me charmer moi, quand j'étais un gamin qu'on pouvait pas approcher, une vrai bête sauvage et sanguinaire. Sans lui, j'aurais mal fini, sourit Ace en regardant le visage souriant du garçon.

Son regard était rempli de tendresse et affection.

- Vous portez par le même nom de famille... c'est normal ? demanda Jack.

- On est frères adoptifs. Mon père est un salop mort avant ma naissance, ma mère est morte en couches. Je sais rien de la mère de Lu'. Son père est un homme recherché. On a été élevés par des bandits de montagnes, on a grandis dans la jungle. On avait pas onze ans qu'on chassait des bêtes plus grandes que nous... je me souviens encore de la fois où il a failli se faire bouffer par un alligator en voulant partager sa pomme avec lui... je me suis marré ce jour là !

Ace eut un petit rire, qui fut coupé par une sirène. Il attrapa son chapeau sur sa table, et suivit Jack jusqu'à la salle de contrôle. Le SG-1 y était déjà, toujours au première loge.

- Que se passe t-il ? demanda Daniel en arrivant après eux.

- On a eu une activation extérieure du portail non-identifié, apprit le général. L'iris est bloqué, impossible de la fermer, et étrangement, rien n'est arrivé encore, apprit Hammind, les sourcils froncer.

- On sait ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté ? demanda Teal'c.

- Non, soupira Hammond.

Ace sortit en courant de la salle de contrôle et alla se tenir devant le portail, les sens aux aguets. Il fit un signe de la main vers la salle de contrôle et Hammond brancha le micro :

- Que tout le monde évacue la salle d'embarcation ! Préparez des extincteurs et fermez les portes ! Ace, évite de tout brûler !

Ace eut un rire et s'étira. Tout les hommes évacuèrent la salle, le laissant seul face à la Porte des Étoiles.

- Il y arrivera ? demanda Samantha, qui ne l'avait jamais vu sous cet angle, inquiète.

- Oui, assura Hammond.

Plusieurs Goa'uld passèrent le portail, et firent feu sur Ace qui dansa entre les attaques, un sourire au coin des lèvres, détendu comme jamais. Il les évitait toutes, juste en s'esquivant au dernier moment.

Il sauta brusquement en l'air, assez haut, le bas du corps enflammer, avant de retomber un peu plus loin, au niveau des portes fermées menant au reste de la base.

- ENJOMO ! cria t-il.

Un mur de feu naquit devant lui, empêchant les goa'uld de s'avancer.

- C'est... murmura Daniel en état de surprise.

Teal'c se contenta de lever les sourcils, les yeux écarquillées, sa façon personnelle d'être surpris. Samantha se frotta les yeux, histoire d'être certaine de ne pas être en train d'halluciner, alors que Jack avait la bouche béante.

Ace se jeta au travers le mur de feu sans soucis, et passa au combat au corps à corps, les membres légèrement enflammer, fauchant ses adversaires, les assommants et enfonçant leurs armures sans la moindre difficulté, ni émotion autre que la confidence. Il fini par attraper une arme goa'uld qu'il utilisa comme un bâton de combat, virevoltant d'un adversaire à un autre.

Quand la salle fut vide d'ennemi, il se mit en garde devant la Porte des Étoiles et hurla :

- HIKEN !

Son poing devint une énorme boule de feu qui passa la porte avant que celle-ci ne soit désactivée. Il alla alors vérifier l'état de ses adversaires à terre, puis leva un pouce vers Hammond.

- L'incident est clos. Préparez les extincteurs. Ace, j'attends de savoir si les adversaires sont vraiment une menace. Je t'attends dans la salle de contrôle, déclara Hammond dans le micro un peu sèchement, pour pas changer avec ses habitudes de général.

- Ohé, Ace ! fit Jack en kidnappant le micro. Si tu organisais un barbecue de Goa'uld, tu aurais pu nous inviter !

Ace éclata de rire. Quand il revint dans la salle de contrôle, il riait toujours un peu, et essuyait des larmes d'hilarité.

- Je suis pas sûr que Teal'c aurait voulu participer au festin, pouffa Ace.

- Ace, tu es blessé, constata Daniel avec inquiétude, voyant une plaie sur un bras du jeune homme.

- Oh ? Les armes Goa'uld sont juste capables de me blesser, malgré la nature de mon pouvoir flamboyant, fit Ace, en regardant la plaie, comme si ce n'était qu'une éraflure.

- Alors, qu'est-ce-que ça donne ? demanda Hammond.

- Toujours la même chose. Les armures sont toujours aussi sensibles à une forte chaleur. Par contre, les armes sont un peu plus puissantes qu'avant. Je dirais qu'ils ont été envoyés en test. Ils cherchent un moyen de vous envahir, et testent sur cette base la force de leurs nouvelles armes avant.

Ace fit tournoyer la lance d'une main, avec une maîtrise parfaite, et la tendit à Hammond.

- Elles sont un peu plus lourdes, et l'équilibre est néanmoins meilleurs que les versions précédentes, informa Ace.

- Tu as senti quelque chose au travers la porte ? Tu y as lancé ton poing de feu, après tout, fit le général en prenant l'arme.

- Non, mon Haki ne passe pas la porte, enfin, du moins, toujours pas, parce que j'ignore s'il y arrivera un jour. J'ai lancé mon Hiken par précaution. C'est tout ?

- Oui, tu peux aller voir le Docteur Fra...sier..

Hammond s'interrompit en soupirant. Ace venait de tomber en arrière sur une chaise, les yeux fermer, ronflant tout bonnement.

- Wouawe, ça c'est de la narcolepsie... fit Daniel avec un sourire douteux.

- Je m'en occupe, général, assura Jack.

Il secoua Ace qui se réveilla en sursaut, et le conduisit jusqu'au poste médical.

- Ce jeune homme est fascinant, fit Samantha. Vous vous rendez compte ! Il contrôle le feu ! Imaginez si nos hommes arrive à avoir un pouvoir pareil !

- Ace ne contrôle pas le feu, il _est_ le feu, rectifia Hammond. Et il doit ce pouvoir à un akuma no mi, dont je vous ai parlé l'autre jour.

- C'est du japonais, déclara Daniel que ce nom rappelé quelque chose.

Les trois autres le regardèrent, demandant des explications un peu plus développées.

- Plusieurs termes qu'Ace emploie sont du japonais. Cela me laisse supposer qu'il est originaire d'un monde où le japonais est la langue pratiquée, mais que d'une façon ou d'une autre, il a appris l'américain, explicita Daniel... Et je ne pense pas que cela soit une si bonne idée, major Carter, de mettre la main sur quelque chose nous permettant d'avoir des pouvoirs d'Ace. Akuma no mi veut dire _Fruit_ _du_ _Démon._ Cela signifie que pour les autochtones de ce monde, ces fruits sont dangereux, malgré leur pouvoir. Il faudrait interroger un peu plus Ace à ce sujet, pour connaître l'ampleur et les effets.

- J'ai quelques difficultés à saisir votre concept du démon, Jackson, dit Teal'c toujours égale à lui-même.

- Ce n'est pas un cadeau des dieux, loin de là, traduisit Daniel pour Teal'c. C'est le cadeau d'une entité contraire à un dieu. Une malédiction, un cadeau empoisonné, une épée à double tranchant.

* * *

Fraisier leva haut les sourcils quand Ace s'assit sur une chaise pour se faire soigner.

- Eh bien, ça doit faire deux ans que je t'ai pas vu ici, avec une blessure, jeune homme ! Comment tu t'es fait ça ? fit le Docteur en se préparant à le traiter.

- Arme goa'uld, informa Ace pas du tout inquiet. J'ai essayé de la guérir comme je fais toujours, mais ça marche pas. Sans doute dû au naquada.

- Tu n'as jamais été blessé ?! s'étonna Jack.

- Non... jamais, dû moins, pas depuis qu'il est ici. En général, tout lui passe à travers le corps. Tu peux faire une démonstration Ace ? fit Frasier.

Ace prit le flingue à la ceinture de O'Neill et se pointa le canon vers une tempe avec un grand sourire.

- Non attend ! fit Jack qui doutait de l'immunité de ce gamin bien étrange, mais finalement si sympathique...

Pan !

La balle passa dans une gerbe de flamme à travers le crâne d'Ace, et se logea dans le mur au-delà.

- Pareil pour les épées, et les bâtons. Je suis encore surpris que les armes Goa'uld me blessent. On appel ce que je suis un _logia_ chez moi, parce que je _suis_ un élément de la nature. Je peu prendre la forme du feu. C'est l'une des trois catégories de akuma no mi... mon vice-capitaine est un _zoan_ ! Un vrai poulet grillé bleu turquoise ! Un régal pour les yeux, mais il a jamais voulu me laisser voler sur son dos ! ria Ace en rendant l'arme à un Jack toujours abasourdit.

- La seule fois que je l'ai vu blessé, c'est la première fois qu'il a mis les pieds au SGC. Il était inconscient, entre la vie et la mort, l'abdomen troué... il a été sauvé de justesse... par contre, tu aurais pu être un peu plus doux, au réveil, cela aurait évité les dégâts inutiles et un début d'incendie, soupira le médecin en continuant les soins.

- Quand vous avez perdu connaissance au beau milieu d'une guerre, en sachant que votre petit-frère était au cœur du conflit, vous ne pouvez _que _paniquer au réveil, surtout dans un environnement inconnu ! Et ça implique des flammes quand vous êtes fait de feu à proprement parler, comme moi ! se justifia Ace.

Il serra les dents sous l'effet du désinfectant qui s'évaporait très vite, et laissa le docteur lui bander le bras.

- Ne prend pas feu à ce niveau là, jusqu'à ce que la plaie se soigne, s'il te plaît, d'accord, Ace ? demanda le docteur.

- _Aye aye, issha-san_, soupira Ace.

Il salua Jack de la main et retourna à ses quartiers. Jack attendit qu'il soit éloigné, et se tourna vers Frasier.

- Comment il est arrivé ici, le gamin ? demanda t-il.

- C'était il y a deux ans. Une équipe avait trouvé une Porte sur une île. Pas loin, il y avait un bateau de pirate. Ils ont vu un homme qui est partir en courant, en les voyant, pour revenir après avec un homme roux qui n'avait qu'un bras. Cet homme s'est mis à genoux devant l'équipe et a demandé à ce que l'on sauve quelqu'un. Cet homme répond au nom de Shanks, d'après ce qu'il nous a dit. L'équipe est allé voir s'il y avait bien un blessé à bord, et ils ont trouvé Ace, avec des bandages en sang, totalement inconscient, à bord du navire. On l'a immédiatement transféré ici. Shanks nous a suivi, et nous a dit que si on arrivait à le sauver, de la conserver avec nous au moins un an, parce que le gosse avait des gros ennuis, et quelque chose de très lourd à son sujet avait été dévoilé... les choses devaient se tasser, en gros, et Ace se faire à l'idée que son lourd héritage était connu de tous. Il a laissé un message pour Ace, puis il est partit. On a réussi tant bien que mal à sauvé Ace, on a dû avoir recourt au savoir faire des goa'uld et de la tokrah pour le sauver... car le cœur était touché et c'est un miracle qu'il s'en soit sortit. Il est resté quelques temps dans l'inconscience, puis, quand il c'est réveillé, il a eu peur. À partir de cet instant, il a passé son temps à hurler des noms, à appelé des gens, et surtout refuser qu'on l'approche... Il a mis le feu partout, une façon de se protégeait instinctivement de l'extérieur... Tant bien que mal, on a réussi à lui retransmettre le message de ce fameux Shanks et il s'est calmé, avant de se mettre subitement à parler notre langue. Il c'est présenté, c'est excusé pour les dégâts, et quand on lui a demandé comment il parvenait à comprendre et parler notre langue, il a dit qu'il y parvenait grâce à quelque chose qu'il nomme le Haki de l'Observation. Il n'a plus rien dit pendant de longues semaines, durant lesquels, il est resté quelques temps en observation... et il a fait des cauchemars, ce qui n'est pas très étonnant... mais tant de cauchemars... que ce pauvre gamin n'a pas eu la moindre nuit tranquille. Puis, y'a eu un incident, faisant qu'on a perdu les coordonnées de son monde, et pour lui changer les idées, et essayé de conserver un peu d'espoir chez le gamin, on lui a proposé de participer à des missions. Il c'est ouvert un peu, surtout pour en savoir plus sur ce monde, auprès de moi et de Hammond, mais on c'est vraiment pas grand chose sur lui. La suite, tu l'as sait, Jack. Oh, et une chose... Ace _adore_ toutes les histoires de Pirates...

* * *

Ace leva un sourcil.

- Vous voulez quoi ?! demanda t-il.

- Te proposer un cinéma, répéta Jack. Le Docteur Frasier m'a dit que tu aimais les histoires de Piraterie, or, y'a le dernier opus de _'Pirates_ _des_ _Caraïbes'_ qui vient de sortir. Je me suis dit que si tu le voulais, on pouvait y aller.

- Pourquoi vous me proposez un cinéma ?

Ace se redressa sur sa couche, marqua la page du livre qu'il lisait avant de le glisser sous l'oreiller.

- Tu sors pas souvent, à ce que j'ai appris, fit Jack.

- J'aime pas votre monde. Je suis trop loin de la mer... la mer me manque, même si elle peut s'avérer mortelle pour moi... y'a pas que ça, n'est-ce pas, qui vous pousse à me proposer un cinéma ? répliqua Ace.

Jack soupira et se frotta le crâne, avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit, à côté d'Ace, les mains jointes entre ses genoux.

- Euuuh... J'ai eut un fils, pendant que j'étais dans l'armé... il aurait ton âge, s'il était encore vivant, aujourd'hui (1)... c'est peut-être pour ça que je me suis un peu attaché à toi... murmura Jack.

- Mes condoléances... souffla Ace.

- Il est mort il y a longtemps... il a joué avec mon arme de service quand il était gamin, et... ce qui devait arrivé arriva... il c'est tué avec. C'est comme si je l'avais tué moi-même...

Ace ramena une jambe sur son lit et se laissa aller en arrière, les paupières closes.

- Je peux vous poser une question qui n'a rien à voir avec l'incident que vous avez vécu ? demanda Ace un peu brusquement après un long instant de silence.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? s'enquit Jack en regardant le jeune homme.

- Je vais essayer de rendre compréhensible pour vous l'histoire connue de tout les mondes, chez moi... l'histoire de Gol D. Roger... et après cette histoire, viendra ma question.

- Raconte moi cette histoire je crois que j'ai tout mon temps...

Nul pouvait deviner si Jack plaisantait... le fait est que son regard fit un 190° et revint se figer sur Ace.

Le plus jeune ferma les yeux et raconta avec un visage sans émotion :

- Eh bien... Il y a plus de vingt ans, vivait un homme, un pirate, qui amassa toutes les richesses de notre monde, et obtint la gloire, la renommée, la force, le pouvoir et la fortune... tout quoi, je dis bien _tout_ ce que notre monde pouvait offrir. Cet homme était un criminel, tout le monde le connaissait et le détestait... Son nom était Gol D. Roger, je dis bien Gol _D_. parce que de nos jours, les gens ont tendance à l'appeler Gold, ce qui n'est pas son nom. Un jour, il apprit qu'il allait mourir à cause d'une maladie du cœur, qu'il traînait depuis un moment, il se rendit, alors, à son plus grand ennemi, Mokey D. Garp, un Vice-Amiral de la marine, la Marine étant une sorte de police militaire effective sur l'eau comme sur la terre, traquant les pirates et autres joyeusetés... Donc, Roger se rendit à Garp, qui le conduit jusqu'à Logue Town, la ville où le pirate a vu le jour. Là, il sera exécuté, avec, à la stupéfaction de tous, un sourire aux lèvres en prononçant ces mots : vous voulez mon trésor ? Il est à vous ! Cherchez-le ! J'ai tout laissé là bas...

Ace interrompit l'histoire pour se lever. Il alla boire un grand verre d'eau et se laissa de nouveau tombé sur sa couche, à côté de Jack qui l'avait suivit du regard, sans un mot, sans bouger, attentif à l'histoire. Ace respira profondément et reprit :

- Depuis longtemps, on connaissait l'histoire de l'île du bout du monde, la moins facile d'accès, pratiquement légendaire, dont les seuls à y avoir mis les pieds étaient Roger et son équipage. On parlait aussi de la One Piece, sans savoir de quoi il était vraiment question, qui serait le plus gros trésor de Roger... la fortune de ce pirate au bout d'une longue et périlleuse aventure. Le pirate fut exécuté après ces mots, et ce fut le début de l'Âge d'Or de la piraterie. Les hommes prirent la mer, poussé par ces mots en quête de gloire et de richesse...

Ace passa une main dans ses boucles sombres et se leva, très sérieux, le visage fermer, les mains sur les hanches, son regard exprimant un sentiment indéchiffrable. Puis il regarda Jack qui le regardait l'aire de dire 'c'est tout ?'. Ace finit par lui dire :

- C'est le résumer de l'histoire qui a changé mon univers, qui explique pourquoi mon monde a tant de pirates, et pourquoi, je suis moi-même un pirate, bien que les trésors ne m'intéressent pas vraiment. La question fatale... est la suivante... et si ce criminel avait un enfant ?

Ace n'en dit pas plus, espérant lire une quelconque réaction sur son invité.

Jack resta un instant silencieux, ne sachant quoi dire. Puis il dit :

- Ben...c'est un gosse qui a dû pas mal souffrir, s'il existe... pas mal de gens, surtout les adultes, voudront lui faire payer les actions de son père...

- Mais pour vous ? insista Ace.

- Je suis pas de ton monde, je n'ai pas vécu ça, donc ma réponse n'a pas grande valeur.

- Alors, admettons que Al Capone est eu une descendance ! Qu'est-ce-que vous feriez ?!

- Al Capone ?

Qu'est-ce-qu'il venait faire dans l'histoire ?

- J'ai beaucoup lut en deux ans, je suis curieux de nature, et ça me fera des histoires à raconter à mes nakamas et à mon petit-frère. Alors, qu'est-ce-qu'il en serait d'un enfant de Al Capone ? Est-il coupable pour son père ? fit Ace qui commençait à perdre un peu patience.

- Non. Lui seul décide de ce qu'il veut être. On est en Amérique, le pays de la liberté ! Le rêve américain dit que si on s'en donne les moyens, on peut devenir qui on veut ! Si le gamin choisit de suivre les traces de son père, c'est _son_ problème. La paternel mort n'a rien à voir, sauf s'il lui a mis le pieds à l'étrier.

Ace eut un sourire triste et murmura :

- Qu'est-ce-que j'aimerais que les gens de mon monde est une mentalité comme la tienne, Jack O'Neill... On se fait ce cinéma quand ?

- Pourquoi tu m'as posé ces questions, Ace ? s'enquit Jack.

- Allez savoir...

Le sourire insolent du jeune homme avait une pointe d'amertume, et une lueur de douleur et de tristesse brillaient dans ses yeux en amandes gris noirs.

Jack soupira et se leva en disant :

- Chausses-toi et on y va. Et ne prend pas ton chapeau, évitons de nous faire remarquer inutilement... Et mets une chemise, je t'embarque pas si tu y vas torse nu !

Ace eut un grand sourire et s'exécuta.

* * *

Jack riait après la séance, de l'imitation de Jack Sparrow par Ace.

- T'as fait ça toute ta vie, non ? fit Jack en essuyant une larme de rire.

- Nan ! Aaaah ! Y'avait longtemps que j'avais pas autant ri ! soupira Ace en buvant une gorgée de coca.

- C'est quand la dernière fois que tu t'es marré comme ça ?

- Je dirais... le jour où pour livrer un message d'une fille qui m'avait sauvé de la noyade, j'ai dû m'infiltrer dans une base de la Marine... qu'est-ce-que je me suis marré ce jour là ! Surtout qu'il y avait un buffet à volonté, donc j'ai pu manger encore une fois _gratos_ !

- Oh ! Si j'ai bien saisi, tu es un pirate, et la marine, sont tes ennemis... comment tu t'y es pris ?! T'es pas recherché ?

- Nibantaï taisho des Shirohige Kaizoku, Portgas D. Ace, dit Hiken, cinq cent cinquante millions de berries... En gros, je suis Ace D. Portgas, puisque dans votre langue, le prénom passe devant, je suis le commandant de la seconde flotte des Pirates de Barbe Blanche, on me surnomme Poing Ardent, et ma tête à une valeur de cinq cent cinquante millions de berries... qui vaut cinq milliards cinq cent millions de dollars, au vu de mes calculs... et je me suis déguisé en marine pour y entrer dans cette base. Ma couverture à sauté deux fois : quand j'ai entendit un marine insulté mon capitaine, dont j'ai défendu l'honneur, et quand j'ai sauté dans un navire en feu pour en sauver des hommes et de la paperasse. Hey ! Y'a que un seul Hiken no Ace !

Jack recracha son soda de surprise, et essuya sa bouche.

- T'es une petite fortune sur patte ! s'exclama Jack.

- J'en suis pas peu fier, ricana Ace. Mais y'en a qui en ont des bien plus importantes... Le pire, c'est que tant qu'on n'a pas été confirmé mort, on garde notre prime, quand bien même on se retire du circuit !

- Vraiment ? fit Jack.

Il ouvrit sa voiture, et s'y installa. Ace prit place côté passager.

- Silver Rayleigh, dit Mei-ô Rayleigh... Rayleigh Silver, le Seigneur Sombre, dans votre langue. Un milliard de berries pour ce vieillard qui ne pratique plus la piraterie... il fut le second de Roger, murmura Ace. De ce que m'a dit Shanks, il est aujourd'hui un simple artisan qui permet à des jeunes comme moi et mon frère, de poursuivre notre rêve dans les Strates Supérieures de la Piraterie. Comme le vieux n'a pas été confirmé mort, sa prime est toujours active, même après plus de vingt ans.

Jack resta un instant silencieux après cela et regarda Ace qui semblait intéressé par les glaçons de son coca.

- Il a dans les quels âge ? s'enquit Jack en démarrant, les sourcils froncés.

- Dans les soixante voir soixante-dix ans... pas plus.

- C'est pas bien compliqué d'arrêter un homme de cet âge, pourtant !

- Même quand il sera plus en état de marcher, je ne me risquerai jamais à prendre sa tête... cet homme est une légende vivante. Et si personne ne l'a arrêté, c'est que les deux seuls personnes qui en ont le pouvoir, sans doute, ne savent pas où il est... malgré l'âge, il reste fort... J'ai appris au bout de plus de mille plongeons à la mer que la vieillesse ne signifie pas toujours le déclin de la force !

Ace eut un petit rire et acheva sa boisson, au moment où le portable de Jack sonna.

- O'Neill, j'écoute ? fit Jack en décrochant tant bien que mal, coinçant le portable sous son oreille.

Il resta un instant silencieux puis regarda Ace.

- Ace, prend le téléphone, s'il te plaît, lui dit Jack.

Ace prit l'appareil :

- Yeah ? fit le jeune homme.

« Ace ? C'est Hammond ! Je pense qu'on a retrouvé ton monde. »

- Sérieusement !?

Des petites flammes naquirent de ses épaules et avant-bras sous l'excitation

- Ace ! Mets pas le feu à ma voiture, ni à mon téléphone ! Mais la voiture en priorité ! gronda Jack, ce qui fit que les petites flammes disparurent.

« Du calme, Ace... en fait, une équipe est tombée sur une île avec des tombes... et sur l'une d'elles, il y avait le nom de Portgas D. Ace. Sur l'autre, c'est le nom de Edward Newgate qui y était inscrit. »

Ace ferma les yeux, refoulant ses larmes. Non... Edward Newgate, Shirohige, son capitaine et oyagi d'adoption était mort ?! Cela arrachait le cœur du jeune homme...

Il serra un poing et se mordit une lèvre. Il aurait tout le temps de pleurer quand il serait seul.

« On y a trouvé quelques personnes en train de se recueillir sur ta tombe... l'une d'elle est la personne sur l'avis de recherche dans ta chambre. Deux autres, en plus de lui, nous ont suivis de l'autre côté de la porte. Leur nom sont Marco le Phénix, Roronoa Zoro et Monkey D. Luffy. »

- Merci infiniment...

Ace raccrocha et fit signe à Jack de se garer sur le bas côté.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? demanda Jack en voyant Ace sortir.

Ace vira Jack de sa place et se mit sans plus de manière au volant.

- Je prend le volant. Oui, j'ai mon permis, je l'ai eu du premier coup. J'avais rien d'autre à faire à ce moment là, donc j'ai eu largement le temps d'apprendre le code de la route, grogna Ace.

Jack changea pour le côté passager, les mains en l'air, l'aire de dire 'fait ce que tu veux'. Ace se mit au volant et boucla sa ceinture.

WROOOOOOOOOOOOM rugit le moteur et Jack ne put s'empêcher de déglutir.

- Attachez votre ceinture, demanda Ace d'un ton sec.

Jack la boucla, histoire de ne pas énerver Ace, et perdre la voiture. D'autant plus que essence plus feu, ça faisait boum ! Et Jack n'avait pas envie de faire boum, justement.

Immédiatement, la voiture démarra sur les chapeaux de roues. Jack se plaqua dans son fauteuil, regardant avec frayeur le compteur augmenté très très très vite.

- Euh... Ace, du calme, va... y'a des limitations de vitesse, tu sais... glissa Jack. Et des feux de signalisations...

Ace ouvrit la fenêtre et sortit un bras dehors, comme s'il avait un pistolet, sans accordé le moindre regard à Jack.

- Higan ! grogna t-il.

Le feu tricolore visé explosa dans une gerbe de feu sous la balle enflammée qui jaillit des doigts du jeune homme.

- Maintenant, il n'y a plus de feu ! dit Ace.

* * *

Luffy s'était assis en tailleurs, les bras croisés, le visage caché sous son chapeau de paille. Zoro regardait d'un air amusé son capitaine agité un pieds dans sa sandale.

- Na, Marco, c'est ça ? finit par dire Luffy.

- Hmm ? fit Marco qui était assis lui aussi sur la rampe d'embarquement, à l'instar de Luffy.

- J'ai le droit de _le_ rouer de coups ?

- Qui je suis pour dire à un homme qui a détrôné Big Mum, Kaidou et Shanks, qu'il n'a pas le droit de soulager sa frustration sur son grand-frère, yoi ?

Marco eut un sourire de coin à la fin de sa phrase.

- Pour une fois qu'il demande l'autorisation, ricana Zoro.

Un homme s'avança vers eux et leur parla... dans une langue _incompréhensible_.

- Je savais que j'aurais pas dû désactivé mon Haki de l'Observation, grogna Zoro quand Luffy répondit de la même façon.

Et il le réactiva, comprenant enfin ce que disait les autres.

- Pour le marimo heddô borgne, vous pouvez répéter votre question, yoi ? demanda trop poliment en anglais Marco.

- Je vous demandais qui était Portgas D. Ace pour vous, répéta l'homme.

- Et t'es qui pour lui, ossan ? contra Luffy en anglais.

- Disons que je suis le colonel Jack O'Neill, du programme Stargate. Hmmm.. et que j'ai fait une mission avec Ace, en plus de mettre fait dépouiller au poker par lui... autre chose... non je pense pas...

Marco éclata de rire ressemblant vaguement à un piaillement d'oiseau.

- Il n'y a que moi qui suis encore capable de battre ce gamin au poker, vous n'aviez aucune chance, face à lui, yoi, souffla Marco en reprenant finalement son aire nonchalant.

Il montra Luffy du doigt en disant :

- Monkey D. Luffy, dit Mugiwara, sept cent millions de berries, prétendant au titre de Roi des Pirates, et petit frère de Portgas D. Ace, yoi. Le marimo...

Zoro prit la mouche. Il n'y pouvait rien s'il avait les cheveux verts !? Pourquoi tout le monde l'appelait _marimo_ à cause de ça ?!

- Oi ! Tu me cherches, sale piaf ?! grogna Zoro en portant une main à un de ses trois katana. Je suis Roronoa Zoro, second et vice-capitaine de Luffy. Le piaf, c'est Fushisho Marco. Marco le Phénix dans votre langue, navigateur et nouveau capitaine des pirate des Shirohige.

- D'où vous tenez vos surnoms ? s'enquit O'Neill.

Luffy arrangea son chapeau de paille et dit :

- Dans votre langue, on m'appellerait Luffy au Chapeau de Paille. C'est mon surnom. Pour Marco... vaut mieux une démonstration, je pense. Na, Marco ?

Marco se leva en réponse, et des plumes enflammer bleue et dorée firent son apparition tout le long de ses bras.

- Je suis un phénix, yoi, fit le blond. Et marimo veut dire _algues _en quelques sortes, yoi. D'où le surnom de Roronoa, yoi.

- Laisse, Zoro, dit Luffy en sentant l'envie de tuer de son ami kenshi.

Ace arriva en courant dans la salle d'embarcation et Luffy se leva, remettant son chapeau sur son crâne, encore plus incliné sur les yeux. Il tendit un bras sur le côté et passa en gear second. O'Neill regarda avec stupéfaction la peau se rassembler sur un poignet comme une pompe, puis virer au rouge et émettre de la vapeur. L'instant suivant, Luffy n'était plus là.

Ace fut collé au mur sans avoir réalisé ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il ce reçut un coup dans le bide... puis un crochet qui l'envoya au sol.

Luffy était devant lui, se faisant craquer les poings, montrant qu'il n'en avait pas fini.

Jack voulut intervenir, mais Zoro tira un sabre et lui coupa la route.

- Je vous conseille de les laisser faire... dit le kenshi.

- C'est connu, le D. est synonyme de troubles et problèmes, yoi, soupira Marco.

Ace se remit sur pieds, en garde, le corps enflammé en signe de défense.

- Gomu gomu no... jet Pistol ! cria Luffy.

Son bras s'étira si vite vers son frère que cela créa un choc dans l'air. Ace ne s'y attendait pas et ne fut pas assez rapide pour esquiver ce choc aérien et le reçut dans le ventre, lui coupant la respiration sur le moment.

Luffy fut de nouveau devant lui, lui faucha les jambes, le faisant tomber à terre, se protégeant des brûlure avec le Haki de l'Armement. Ace prit le coup qu'il aurait put éviter. Il sentait ce qu'il n'allait pas avec son petit-frère. Là, Luffy s'assit sur la poitrine d'Ace et le roua de coups, son Gear Second redevenu inactif.

- TU IMAGINES TOUT CE QUE J'AI TRAVERSÉ ! hurla Luffy. TU IMAGINES CE QUE J'AI RESSENTI ! TOUT CE QUE J'AI PLEURÉ ! TOUTE LA DOULEUR QUE J'AI RESSENTIE QUAND TU ES MORT DANS MES BRAS !

Il s'effondra en pleurant contre Ace.

- Baka onii-chan ! sanglota t-il.

Ace referma ses bras sur le corps de son frère et le serra contre lui, comprenant très bien ce qui n'allait pas et ce dont avait besoin Luffy.

- Je suis désolé, Lu'... je suis vraiment désolé... je ne voulais pas te faire de peine... pardonne moi d'être un si mauvais grand-frère... murmura Ace. C'est fini... je suis là... je te l'ai promit, je ne mourrais jamais...

Il fit tomber le chapeau de paille dans le dos de son frangin et lui caressa affectueusement les cheveux.

- Je suis... heureux de te revoir en vie, Ace... sanglota Luffy en enlaçant le cou de son aîné.

- J'ai pas cessé de penser à toi... assura Ace.

Zoro rengaina son arme, et avec Marco, alla remettre les deux frères sur pieds.

Marco offrit une étreinte virile à Ace, et lui remit son propre chapeau sur la tête, alors que Luffy arrangeait son merveilleux Mugiwara Boshi.

- On rentre à la maison, Ace, yoi ? demanda Marco en souriant. Promis, je te laisserai voler sur mon dos, yoi.

- Je le retiens, Marco, ria Ace.

Il se tourna vers la salle de contrôle et salua Hammond d'un signe de la main en guise d'adieu, qui le lui rendit.

- Attends un instant, Ace, je reviens ! fit O'Neill.

Il s'absenta de la salle d'embarcation, sous le regard surpris de tout le monde. Puis Ace haussa les épaules.

- Tu es devenu fort, Lu'... j'en suis impressionné... je suis fière de toi, sourit Ace en prenant son frère par les épaules dans une affectueuse étreinte bien virile.

- Shishishi ! Oh, et Ace ! Ton discours d'adieu était naze ! ria Luffy.

- Non mais, oh ! Je rêve !

Il donna un bon coup de poing sur le crâne de son frère qui s'esclaffa encore plus.

Jack revint avec deux armes Goa'uld qui lança à Ace. Une lance et un zat'nik'tel.

- Souvenirs, Ace ! Prend soin de toi, gamin ! fit O'Neill.

- Tu viens de donner des armes à un criminel, tu en es conscient, Jack ? s'enquit Ace.

- Parfaitement ! Allez ! Ton monde a besoin de pirate avec un sourire comme le tiens !

Il détourna la tête, histoire de cacher une émotion peu virile. Ils s'étaient peu connu, mais Jack l'aimait vraiment bien au final.

Derrière eux, la Porte des Étoiles s'activa. Ace la regarda, sachant que ça serait la dernière fois qu'il la verrait, puis poussa son frère et Marco de l'autre côté. Zoro suivit le pas.

- Jack ! fit Ace, sur le point de partir.

- Quoi ? demanda O'Neill.

- Vous vous souvenez de la conversation qu'on a eu avant d'aller au ciné ?

- Oui, parfaitement.

Ace mit le feu à sa chemise, révélant la marque dont il était si fier. Il tourna le dos à O'Neill en levant une main pour lui dire au revoir, tout en disant :

- Je suis le fils d'Al Capone. Mon frère est le petit-fils de l'homme qui a fait condamner ce criminel, et j'ai choisi comme nouveau père une autre figure emblématique du crime. Bonne continuation.

- Bon voyage, Gol D. Ace, salua Jack avec un pauvre sourire, comprenant enfin ce qui taraudé le gamin.

Ace arrangea son chapeau.

- Portgas D. Ace. Je _hais_ Al Capone, rectifia le jeune homme.

Et il fut transféré.

- Jack ? demanda Daniel en le rejoignant.

Il avait assisté à la scène depuis l'entrer de la salle d'embarcation.

- Il va me manquer ce gamin, sourit Jack, un peu triste sans lui laisser le temps de parler.

- C'est quoi cette histoire sur Al Capone ?

- Oohh... Une longue histoire...

Un papier passa la porte des étoiles, avant qu'elle ne se referme. Jack le ramassa. C'était l'avis de recherche d'Ace, avec une carte d'As de pique légèrement brûlée sur les bords. Sur un coin de la mise à prix, on pouvait voir écrit quelques caractères japonais en manuscrit.

- Daniel, qu'est-ce-que ça dit ? s'enquit Jack.

Daniel regarda les caractères et traduisit :

- 'Libre et sans regret, vagabondant sur la maîtresse lunatique qu'est la mer, avec mes poings ardents pour rester en vie'.

- Il est poète en plus, le gamin... je vais garder ça en souvenir... Portgas D. Ace, cinq cent cinquante million de berry... As de pique...

* * *

**Merci d'avoir prit la peine de lire cette histoire !**

(1) Je n'en ai strictement pas la moindre idée, j'ai cherché sur le net pour voir, mais y'avait pas plus d'info, donc ça y est, j'ai décidé que le fils de Jack aurait eut le même âge que Ace ^^'


End file.
